1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital image encoding, particularly to electronic processing of digitally-compressed video signals.
2. Description of Background Art
Industry-standards for encoding and decoding digitally-compressed video signals are known as MPEG ("Moving Picture Experts Group") I and II, as set forth by International Standardization Organization (Geneva) and published in ISO/IEC 13818-2, Recommendation ITU-T. H.262 (1995E), Test Model 5, Draft Revision 2 (Apr. 7, 1993), and ISO/IEC 11172-2 (1993), which are hereby incorporated by reference.
One approach to improving digital video quality, as produced according to MPEG II, is by controlling video signal processing bit rate. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,644 to Katata, et al. for "Image Encoding Apparatus." Conventional approach for bit rate control, however, are relatively complex, typically requiring multiple passes to accomplish digital video encoding. Further, in particular, conventional approaches are designed to generate constant bit rate video signal, which may not be suitable for certain real-time video encoding devices, such as digital video disk (DVD) or camcorder-type video recording appliances. Additionally, such prior-art approaches are not structured optimally for integrated circuit semiconductor implementation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide low-complexity algorithm and system for generating variable bit rate image signals, particularly optimized for digital signal processing implemented in low-cost integrated circuit.